Triad: Revelations
by GunBunnyCentral
Summary: Part Two of the Triad series - the truth comes out, but it isn't what anyone expects...


****

Title: Triad: Revelations  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Andromeda  
**Pairing:** Beka/Dylan, Rommie/Dylan, Beka/Rommie, eventually Beka/Rommie/Dylan  
**Rating:** PG/PG-13  
**Status:** New; Complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, anyone else please ask first.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** Triad; Part Two of three  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd - http://www.angelfire.com/goth/crimsonredd  
**Disclaimers:** Roddenberry's, not mine. I just borrowed 'em for a bit is all.

****

Summary: The truth comes out, but it isn't what anyone expects... (Rommie's POV)

****

Notes: Sequel to 'Triad: Obsessions' - you'll need to have read it to understand this completely. At this point, Beka, realizing that she's in love with Dylan, has confronted him about Rommie, giving him an ultimatum, and the two of them have begun to try and carve an actual relationship out of the mess they were in. Which is not to say, of course, that Beka doesn't have some plans of her own...

****

Warnings: None, really, though things start getting femslashy from here on out...

**********

****

"Between birth and death lies desire,  
Desire for life, for love, for everything good.  
And this is the source of all suffering." 

Outcast Consensus 17, _Why Existence?_

**********

I stand there waiting for Beka, shifting from foot to foot and moving my hands around purposelessly until I just stop and make a face at my own idiocy. My body's only acting this way because I'm letting it - I don't have to physically react to emotion at all if I don't want to.

Still - it's hard to calm myself. I have a sinking feeling about the topic of this conversation with Beka, and I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with this yet...

"Now *that's* a face." Beka's voice breaks into my thoughts. She just smiles at me nervously. "I'm glad you came. We need to talk, about a lot of things."

I feel my whole body tense - more unwanted physical reactions - and I try and force myself again to be calm. "If it's about you and Dylan, Beka, I already know. I've known for a while, actually."

That surprises her. "You're awfully calm about it. I'd be pissed."

I just shrug. The rage expended itself in a whirlwind frenzy the first night I knew about them being together. It took me two days to put my quarters back to rights, but the anger was gone at least, replaced by a lingering sense of betrayal and a kind of numb, if resentful, resignation. It was only a matter of time anyway, and I had known that from the beginning...

"We didn't mean for anything to happen, Rommie. It just kind of did, and we've been trying to sort it out ever since."

I shake my head. "You don't have to justify anything to me, Beka. It's -"

She grimaces at that. I wonder why... "Yes, I *do* need to justify this, Rommie. You trusted me with something, and I betrayed that, at least in spirit."

I can't help sighing. I *really* don't want to talk about this. "Beka, it's *all right.* I've accepted the way things are - I won't say I'm not hurt or a little angry still, but I'm not harboring pent-up hostility and resentment, and I'm not planning on spacing either of you. Okay?"

I turn then and start walking away, but Beka stops me in my tracks.

"How did you find out about us, Rommie?" 

I suspect from her expression that she already knows, which means she just wants me to admit it to her.

Why? Shouldn't she be angry I've been spying on them?

I'm just curious enough to answer and find out. "I was helping Harper track down some comm system glitches and the repairs accidentally tripped the comm line to your quarters." I pause for a moment. "Dylan was there with you, and..."

__

And I watched, at least until Harper walked back in... The words are on the tip of my tongue, but I manage to bite them back. She doesn't need to know that, or that I've been watching them ever since...

"So you've been watching us?" God - if I didn't know telepathy was a scientific improbability, I'd swear at moments like these that she has it. 

For someone with an android's reflexes, my body betrays me all too easily - my body language externalizes my guilt before I can even voice a denial, though from Beka's expression that was exactly what she wanted to see.

I'm definitely confused now. "Beka, what...?"

She pauses for a moment, as if trying to choose her words carefully. "This doesn't *have* to be an 'either/or' situation, Rommie - at least, not if we don't make it one."

I just look at her blankly, not understanding. "'Either/or'? Beka, there's nothing to choose between - I was never an option."

Something just isn't adding up here - I can't make any sense of Beka's body language or facial expressions, despite the fact that she's apparently nervous as hell. It's all... jumbled somehow.

Beka just sighs in frustration, looking up at the ceiling a moment as she takes a seat on a nearby bench. "You *would* be dense *now* of all times, wouldn't you?" Then she looks back at me. "Do you have *any* idea what's actually been going on with Dylan and I, Rommie?"

I'm rapidly running out of patience - not that I have much in the first place. "Beka, whatever it is, just tell me. This isn't something I exactly care to have an extended conversation about..."

Beka considers that a moment. "If that's how you want to do this. Dylan started sleeping with me because he wanted *you*, Rommie, and thought - still thinks, actually - that he can't have you."

That actually refuses to compute for a long second, and makes no sense to me even after it finally does. Though I now suddenly understand him calling out my name sometimes when he was with Beka... "Um, Beka, not that I'm doubting you, but why are you still with him if that's true?"

Strangely, she smiles at that. "I love him, Rommie - I fought it at first, but it happened anyway. Also, I confronted him with everything once I realized what was going on - we decided that there was something there on both sides that was worth saving and building on."

How lucky for you.... "And, what, you want my blessing now?" I shrug. "Fine. You have it. I hope you're both happy together."

Beka, apparently amused, just arches an eyebrow at me. "Thanks - I think. It's kind of funny, actually - we both bonded, finally, over our shared feelings for you."

What...? "I'm not sure I follow, Beka." I *know* I heard that wrong - I had to have...

She shifts in her seat, and I recognize the change in her body language. She's set on something now, and her confusion has vanished... "It's like this, Rommie: I'm willing to share Dylan with you if the two of you want it, and I have an idea about how to make him see that he does."

I can't help staring at her. Then, oddly, I find myself laughing - this is too surreal, it *can't* be happening. 

I'm dreaming again, I'm sure of it...

Something just... breaks inside me, and my laughter suddenly turns to tears as I feel myself sinking to the floor, my hands covering my face. I can't take this anymore, the confusion, the secrets, the anger...

I feel Beka's arms wrap around me, and part of me wants to push them away. The greater part of me, though, needs the contact, and I find myself holding onto her as she tries to calm me. 

My tears subside finally, and Beka's voice breaks through the silence. "What's going on, honey? Talk to me..."

God, where would I even begin...? "It's... complicated, Beka..." Suddenly disgusted at my own weakness, I straighten up, wiping away the tears from my face. "Besides, I'm all right now." How do humans live like this...?

Beka just looks at me for a long moment. "If you were all right, Rommie, you wouldn't have been hysterical. Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help."

I sigh. "I'm not sure you can, Beka. I'll be all right, really."

"Uh huh." Beka crosses her arms. "I went out on a limb to come and talk to you, Rommie - the least you can do is be honest with me."

She's right, of course, and I suddenly find myself tired of the lies and half-truths we've all been hiding behind. I have no idea how she'll take this, but I'm going to tell her anyway.

"Do you remember when you told me not to wait too long for Dylan? That if he wasn't ready, I should try and move on?"

She just nods. "I remember. I told you not to wait on Dylan if you saw a chance to start something with someone else."

"Well, I found someone else I care about. Someone I think I may love as much as Dylan, actually." Part of me is hoping she'll miraculously put the pieces together and save me the confession.

The smile on her face tells me she didn't. "That's wonderful, Rommie! Who is he?"

Oh, God, I'm really going to have to say this, aren't I? "It's you, Beka." 

I can't even look at her as I say it - my eyes are shut tight, and my face is buried in my hands again as I wait for her reaction.

Only to find myself more confused as she chuckles slightly. "You know, Rommie, under any other circumstance, I might find your reaction to being in love with me a little insulting."

My head snaps up. "Oh, God, Beka, I didn't mean - " Then I see the grin on her face and realize she was teasing me like always.

Why is she acting like nothing has changed? And why is she smiling like she couldn't have heard better news?

Apparently, Beka senses my confusion, because she finally starts explaining. "Rommie, honey, this is perfect - no one loses if the three of us are together. It's not exactly the most common type of relationship, but it could work."

I look at her dubiously. "I think Dylan might beg to differ, Beka."

Beka just smiles then. "I'm sure he'll see things our way. Even if he doesn't, Rommie, that's his loss, not yours, and it'll at least force him to deal with all of this."

Then she smiles at me again, and things suddenly seem to make sense, for the first time in weeks, as her next words sink in. "Either way, Rommie, you'll still have me - I reserved the right to have a girlfriend too if I want one, and I'll be damned if you're getting away from me now."

All I can do is blink several times in rapid succession as I try and absorb that...

"So," she continues, as if my world hasn't just turned completely upside down in the last few minutes, "here's my plan - meet me tonight at seven, and..."


End file.
